Best thing
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: TxG "Stop saying you love me! Because if you have loved me you wouldn't have taken the three hundred dollars reward money for the bet YOU made, to stay with ME! Do you know how it makes me feel? Do you know?" Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! I'm back with a new oneshot:) Please do review and Enjoy! **

I didn't want to believe it, no I couldn't believe it. It had been a lie, a big fat lie. I just didn't think that he had the guts to come and hug me, kiss me, touch me even when knowing the truth. I couldn't get over the fact that he had played me for over six months. Six whole months of kisses, hugs, touches, and gifts. I gave everything to him. My homemade brownies, a signed Laker's jersey, my virginity, and most importantly my heart. But what did he do? He went and crushed it. Now there's a big crack on what my heart used to be. I cried and fell down to my knees as I learned the truth and I saw him turn to me with wide eyes. Guilt flashed his eyes, but I blocked them. I stood up from where I was standing, outside the gym and ran. I could hear his screams of my name but I ignored them. Only one thought was going through my head.

_He didn't love me. _

I screamed in agony and fell down at the grass in the nearby park, a couple minutes later I heard his footsteps and could feel his presence kneel next to me. I ignored him, let the tears silently fall. He turned to me and spoke.

"Bella-" I screamed and turned to him with dark eyes. He didn't have the decency to call me Bella, or Brie, or anything else. I saw his eyes flash hurt but it went as soon as it came.

"Bella-" I closed my eyes, trying to block out his voice.

"Bella, that didn't mean anything-" My eyes opened wide as I heard his words. It didn't mean anything? I turned to him with tears and dark eyes, refusing to break down in front of him.

"You played me. You played me for six months, and you have the decensy to come here and tell me it didn't mean anything? That the 300 dollars in your pocket isn't from a bet. A bet to see if you can last more than 6 months with the school nerd?! I bet you had fun telling them about everything. From our first meeting to us exchanging 'I love you's'. Well here's another story you can tell them." He opened his mouth to speak but I shut him up with the next words.

"You can tell them about East High's nerd breaking up with the golden boy." I stood up from where I was sitting and turned to him one last time.

"You want to know one last thing? The one thing that is causing my heart to break right now? Well here it is: I actually did love you. Every word I said, everything I did, I meant it. But I guess I was the only real thing in our so called relationship. Goodbye Troy." He sat there in shock, but I refused to look back at him. I walked bravely down the street, into my house, where as soon as the front door closed, I broke.

-

She was never supposed to find out. It was never supposed to turn out this way. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her, and she wasn't supposed to love me either. When I did finally admit to myself that I loved her, I promised that I would stop the bet, but my pride got in the way. My stupid pride, and popularity got in the way. I felt the 300 dollars burn in my pocket and I took the bills out, wondering if this was worth my relationship. I screamed in agony and tore the bills up, it getting soaked in the rain that was now pouring down. I looked back at where she had walked out and could see her retrieving figure in the streets but my feet wouldn't move. When I finally had the strength to move, I slowly walked back to East High, where classes were still going on.

I walked into the gym where everyone was, and turned to them. I didn't know whether the expressions on their faces was from fake sadness or real sadness, and even guilt.

"You guys happy now? Are you happy now that the girl I _love _hates me?" I screamed at them, mad. I didn't even know I had tears coming down my face until I felt them drop onto my hands. This time I looked at my friends and saw that they regreted it. But it was too late. Too late for me to refuse that money.

Gabriella's friends and my friend's didn't want us together, and Taylor was furious when she found out that I got together with her because of a bet. But I didn't stay because of the bet, I stayed with Gabriella because I loved, no love, her.

I love Gabriella Montez.

But she doesn't like me, no she hates me, loathes me, all because of a bet.

I hurt her, I hurt the girl I love. And I can't forgive myself for that. I turned around from the gym, and from my so called 'friends' and walked out, not looking back once.

I walked down the hallway, frustrated, mad at myself. I got ready to go out school to go to Gabriella but a voice stopped me.

"Hey Bolton!" I turned around and faced the person, but as soon as I did my eyes darkened, I was looking at the person who would last speak to me.

"What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood to play or joke around for that matter. I guessed the person sensed that, because she didn't push on.

"Have you thought about Gabriella?" My body froze trying to comprehend on what she was saying. What does she mean? I guess she realized my confusion and spoke to me softly, so softly I wouldn't have heard her. But I heard her, straight and clear.

"Maybe she's not mad at the bet but scared." I was more confused. Why would she be scared? Why would someone be scared of a bet? She started to speak louder.

"Maybe she thinks you don't love her." She paused and gave me some time to think,

"Maybe she thinks that it was all a lie, the six months you were with her. I know that it started out as a bet, but it wasn't about the bet as you started falling in love with her, was it? I hate to admit it but you changed Bolton, for the better. All because of one girl." I realised she was right, I did change, for the better and Gabriella held all the credit.

"Bolton tell me truthfully, would you have even talked to her if it wasn't for the bet?" My brain started working in full motion as I thought about the question. Would I have even known her if it wasn't for the bet? Deep inside, even though I didn't want to believe it, I knew Sharpay was right. I would have never talked to her if it wasn't for that bet. I looked up surprised to see no one there. I regained my posture and confidence. I knew what I had to do.

-

I felt my chest clogg up, I still couldn't get over the fact that he played me. For six months he played me, and I believed every single word he had said to me. I was the only real thing in our relationship, but I still loved him. Suddenly lightning flashed causing me to whimper, then I recognized the outline of a person outside the balcony. I walked closer to the door and pulled back the curtains to find a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Gabriella!" I ignored him and shut my curtains, and grabbed my ipod to block out the noise. I knew it was raining, I knew it was cold, but I couldn't open the door. After awhile I fell asleep, hoping Troy had gone home.

I woke up and saw that my ipod was dead, meaning it had been a couple hours. My eyes immediately went to the balcony door but gasped when there was a figure sitting outside.

_Was he there the whole time?_

I rushed to the door and opened my curtains to see a soaked Troy singing a song.

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?_

_What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?_

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?_

_All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No explaination  
Belive me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own_

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?_

_If I told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been?_

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?_

_When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be thereWill you believe?_

I wiped a tear falling down my cheek and opened the door and motioned him inside. I saw him shiver and come inside. I handed him a towel and a pair of basketball shorts and shirt he had left over.

"Look Bell-" I turned to him sharply, mad and furious.

"Its Gabriella to you." I saw hurt flash his eyes but it came as soon as it went.

"Bella, I-" I stopped him with a hand and a cold look and replied sarcastically.

"Let me guess, you're gonna say that you love me, that you didn't mean anything from the bet, to forgive you, and to forget about the past. Right?" I saw him freeze with his mouth opened and I continued.

"You hurt me Troy! Don't expect me to go back to you like every other girl would!" The pain in my chest increased as I thought about what he did.

"Bella, I don't expect you to come back to me, all I ask is for you to forgive me." I thought about it, could I forgive him. I shook my head and turned to him with dark eyes.

"Troy, I don't think I can forgive you right now." I saw Troy nod, and stand up and open the door to the balcony, not even acknowledging the fact that he had dry clothes in his hands.

"Bella, I just want you to know, that even though I had made that bet, I-I- still love you." I shook my head, furious. He did not love me. That's why he made that stupid bet, that's why he took the money.

"Stop saying that!" Troy froze from where he was walking, and turned around.

"Stop saying you love me! Because if you have loved me you wouldn't have taken the three hundred dollars reward money for the bet YOU made, to stay with ME! Do you know how it makes me feel? Do you know?" I dropped down, tears falling down my cheeks. I saw something flash in his eyes but I kept on sobbing, not being able to control my emotion.

-

Sharpay was right.

She was scared, she thinks I don't love her. She thinks the six months I was with her was a lie, a big fat lie. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Gabriella's sobs getting louder, I leaned down and took a fidgeting brunette into my arms, after a while I felt her relax and we sat in a comfortable silence, finally I spoke up.

"Bella?" To my surprise and without hesitation she looked up.

"Can you listen to everything I'm about to say without stopping me, questioning me, rejecting me, or running away?" After thinking for awhile she nodded and lifted her head to look at my eyes again. I took a deep breath and started.

"Do you want to know something that is actually true that my friends said? I really did go out with you because of a bet." I saw her open her mouth but I looked at her and she closed her mouth and stayed silent.

"But as I started knowing you better, I really did start to fall in love with you. For the first couple of weeks I thought, _This is going to be the easiest bet ever!, _but it turned out to be the complete opposite. I forgot about the bet and really did go out with you because of my feelings toward you, not because of the bet."

"But one day Chad approached me, and said to me these exact words. 'Two days man, two days.' of course I didn't know what he was talking about until he reminded me. That's when I started acting wierd. Do you remember? You even asked about it."

FLASHBACK

_"Troy?" Gabriella turned to a silent Troy. He had been acting wierd since he met up with Chad the other day. Troy turned to her._

_"What's wrong Bella?" Gabriella frowned and looked at Troy._

_"Nothing's wrong, but..Is there something wrong with you?" Troy paled but smiled weakly at her, hoping she wouldn't think of his sudden loss in color._

_"No, don't worry, it's just a test I'm worried about." Gabriella nodded and leaned into Troy, her back on his chest._

_"I love you Troy." Troy gave a fake smile and replied. _

_"I love you too, so much." And he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips._

END FLASHBACK

Gabriella nodded at the memory and Troy continued.

"Did you know I was planning to tell you today? About the bet? But I guess Chad didn't want that." Troy took another deep breath and continued.

"Chad finally realized that I really did love you, so he met up with your friends and made a plan." Gabriella froze at the mention of her friends.

"He met up with them and told them everything, and they made a plan to break us apart."

"Did you know that I was on my way to tell you about the bet when Chad stopped me?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Well, I was. But Chad said he had to show me something important, and I believed him. And we walked into the gym, and he handed me the money. He said that I won the bet and handed it to me. I was confused, but before I could hand the money back to him I heard you slam the door and run. And you know the rest." Gabriella felt tears gather in her eyes after she heard the whole story.

"So there's my story. How I fell in love with a girl through a bet, no matter how bad that sounds, and broke her and my heart." Gabriella finally let the tears fall and turned to Troy.

"Troy, I can't be with you, no, maybe later in the future, bu-but I-I forgive you." Troy felt a relief and warmth on his body and looked down to see Gabriella wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you Troy." Troy nodded, for right now, her forgiving him was the best thing he could ask for, well besides having Gabriella come back to him.

* * *

**Finished..well maybe a sequel. But please R&R. And sorry for the entirely boring ending. I promise I will make the sequel a better ending..hehe but only if you guys review. The song was 'Sorry by Daughtry'**

**REVIEW:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowwy, thanks guys for the reviews! They meant soooo much. Enjoy, but remember I DONT OWN ANYTHING..well maybe the plot. **

_6 years later. _

24 year old Gabriella Bolton woke up after hearing the cries of her 1 year old baby, Mckenna Rose Bolton, Gabriella walked quickly to her baby's room to see her standing on her crib and reaching out to her. Gabriella rushed to her little girl and took her in her arms.

"What's wrong Kenz?" Gabriella spoke softly at her baby. It had been a miracle when she got pregnant with Mckenna, and when Troy had found out he was ecstatic. During the nine months she was pregnant with Mckenna, Troy had been with her every step of the way. After a couple minutes Gabriella questioned her daughter again.

"Baby what's wrong?" After a whimper the little girl answered her mother.

"Bad dweam." Gabriella's eyes softened at her daughter's answer and let her drift off to sleep in her shoulder. After hearing the even breaths of her daughter, Gabriella set her down on her crib and watched her. Out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped around her and she leaned onto it.

"Now Ms. Gabriella Bolton, what are you doing here?" Gabriella turned around to face her husband of 2 years.

"Well, Mr. Bolton, your daughter had a bad dream and I had to step in and help calm down your baby." Troy smiled at Gabriella's innocent answer and leaned down, giving a soft kiss on her lips. The two stood in comfortable silence as they watched their 1 year old baby sleep.

"Can you believe its been 6 years?" Troy cringed at the memory of how they broke up and whispered softly.

"I'm still sorry about that." Gabriella shook her head and looked up at her husband's eyes.

"Troy, it's been six years. I forgave you a long time ago." Troy nodded and leaned down and put his lips to her, still giving that spark they had when they first had their first kiss. After they pulled back Gabriella giggled at a memory.

"Troy do you remember what you did to get back with me?" Troy blushed and nodded his head. Still horrified of the memory.

FLASHBACK

_Gabriella got out of her car before entering the school. She looked around and found her ex-boyfriend at her locker. With a smile, she walked closer to Troy and gave him a hug before opening her locker. _

_"Hey Troy." The blue eyed boy still at daze from the hug, stared at the hallway in front of him, forgetting that Gabriella was next to him. Out of nowhere Troy snapped out of his gaze and turned to Gabriella._

_"Bella what do I have to do for you to go back out with me?" Gabriella shook her head and sarcastically replied. _

_"Troy, the day you come into the school, riding a llama, wearing nothing but a baboon suit, and speaking fluent Spanish is the day I will go out with you." Troy's jaw dropped at her answer and his eyes widened, giving satisfiction to Gabriella. _

_"Are you serious?" Gabriella smiled smugly at him before replying._

_"100 percent." Gabriella then walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Troy. _

_1 month later._

_Gabriella sighed as she saw a particular blue eyed boy not at her locker..again. She then sighed and walked closer to Taylor, who was waiting at her locker. _

_"Taylor, does Troy hate me?" Taylor smiled at her best friend and shook her head. _

_"Well hello to you , and Gabriella that boy is in love with you, why would you think that?" Gabriella shrugged and let out another deep sigh. _

_"He hasn't been around lately, and he's distracted easily. Taylor do you think he found another girl?" Taylor shook her head after a long thought and replied._

_"Come to think of it, he hasn't hung out with us or the guys in a long time." Gabriella then started getting worried at Troy's antisocialness and started rambling. _

_"Taylor what if he's depressed, what if he's sick-"_

_"Gabriella-"_

_"-what if he's feeling suicidal-"_

_"Gabriella."_

_"-what if it's all because of me-"_

_"GABRIELLA!" By then Taylor was screaming at Gabriella. Gabriella then stopped her rambling and looked toward where Taylor was pointing, and gasped at the sight. _

_There Troy, East Hish's golden boy was, in a baboon suit wearing a llama headed straight to her. Taylor winked at Gabriella and walked off as she saw Troy ask her to give him and Gabriella some time to talk. Gabriella still shocked gawked at Troy._

_"Hey Bells." Gabriella finally recovered from her shock and turned to Troy._

_"Troy, what are you doing?!" Troy shrugged and turned to her with a boquet of roses. _

_"Te quiero y lo siento por todo. Ahora estoy hablando español por lo que usted estar conmigo?" Gabriella gasped and her jaw dropped. (_I'm sorry if the translations wrong but I used the google dictionary so if any of you guys are fluent with spanish please contact me)

_"Troy, I-I" Troy sighed and took off his baboon head and looked at her with his blue eyes._

_"Gabriella, I did what you told me to do. I risked my reputation and came to school wearing a baboon suit and riding a llama **and **speaking somewhat of fluent spanish. So will you please, please, please, go out with me...again?" After waiting some time and getting no response Troy turned around ready to go back when a hand stopped him._

_"Troy I love you too, and I will go out with you again." Troy slowly smiled and broke out into a grin and grabbed her twirling her around before setting her down and crashing his lips onto hers. _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

End Flashback.

Gabriella laughed once more and rubbed her nose on Troy's neck.

"Bella do you remember when I proposed to you?" Gabriella nodded and got up in her tiptoes and kissed him before replying.

"That was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done to me." Gabriella smiled thinking of the memory.

FLASHBACK

_Troy fidgeted in the bench, it was half time and they were at the most important game of the season: The finals. Lakers v. Celtics. The announcer finally finished his message and Troy got up at the stage and turned to the screaming crowd. _

_"Hey everybody!" More cheers._

_"My name is Troy Bolton if you don't know already, and I'm the Lakers #14 captain. You guys are probably confused on why I'm up here on the stage, when I should be getting ready for the next half." The crowd let out an agreement, well more like shouts but Troy smiled. _

_"I want to ask my girlfriend up here with me. Gabriella Montez will you please come up to the stage." Gabriella from her seat frowned confused but nevertheless went up to the stage. Troy took Gabriella's hands and spoke to her._

_"Gabriella I've known you for 3 years now. And those years have been the happiest time of my life because you were in it, but now I want you to be in the rest of my life." Troy got to his knees, shocking Gabriella, and brought out a ring._

_"Gabriella Montez will you marry me?" As he said these words, the same exact words came out on every billboard except the main one, where it showed the video fo Troy proposing to Gabriella, and roses fell down from the ceiling onto the stage on where Gabriella was. Gabriella felt tears on her eyes and nodded before replying yes. After Troy put the ring on her finger he pulled her closer and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her a earth shattering kiss. The whole crowd cheered and Gabriella smiled into the kiss, happy._

_1 year later._

_"I do."_

_"I do."_

_"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Troy smiled and took of the veil from her face and gave her a soft kiss._

_"Everybody I introduce you the new Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" _

END FLASHBACK

Troy chuckled at the memory and spoke to Gabriella.

"Did you know that I set the most amount of baskets scored that day?" Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"I know." Troy mocked glared at her and smiled.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"I never found out, but did you like the way I told you I was pregnant with Mckenna?" Troy's face broke out into a grin and he nodded.

"Yes, that was the best idea I've ever seen."

FLASHBACK

_Gabriella roamed around nervously, she had just found out she was pregnant but she didn't know how to tell him. Suddenly her eyes brightened and she started setting things up for the night._

_3 Hours Later_

_Troy walked into their 3 bedroom house, tired. _

_"Brie!" Gabriella came out of the kitchen with a summer dress on. _

_"Hey babe. How was practice?" Troy shut his eyes and replied._

_"Tiring." Gabriella smiled and nodded and put her head on Troy's shoulder._

_"Troy?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Jack called to say that he got his father's day card." Troy smiled and mumbled a response._

_"It's good, he got it today. After all it is father's day." Gabriella smiled and brought something out from her back. She placed it on a confused Troy's hands._

_"Gabriella? Why did you give me three quarters rolled up together." Gabriella stayed quiet and handed him the next presents. After all 9 things have been given onto Troy. Troy sat in his seat confused more than ever. _

_"Gabriella I dont see why you gave me, a roll 3 quarters, a bottle of champagne, a caledar, a clock set to" Troy glanced at the clock. " two in the morning, a small stuffed animal, a disposable camera, a picture albulm, and a shirt." Gabriella rolled her eyes and started explaining the presents._

_"Troy you are such a dummy, the three quarters stand for three people. A bottle of champagne to celebrate, a calendar to put appointments, a clock set to two in the morning to wake up at 2 to do something, a small stuffed animal for a toy, a camera to take pictures of this and the picture albulm to store the pictures and the shirt that happens to say 'World's best daddy' for you to wear." _

_Troy sat in his seat, trying to gather all the information before it hit him. _

_"Wait, Gabriella, are you pregnant?" Gabriella nodded and smiled._

_"Are you serious?! I get to be a dad! Oh my gosh this is great! I have to call Chad." Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed her husbands excited face and crashed her lips onto his, making him forget that he was going to call Chad._

END FLAHSBACK

"That wasn't very nice." Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You mean you would have rather had you call Chad to tell the news or the treat I gave you that night." Troy shook his head and kissed his wife's forhead.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes and I love you too, but what is it?"

"What would you say if you have to get those nine presents out again?" Troy's eyes widened and he turned to his wife of two years.

"You're pregnant?!" Gabriella nodded, and before she knew she was trapped between the wall and her husband, who was kissing her passionately. After they pulled apart, Troy leaned his forehead to hers and whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**There you go! Sorry for the late update and the sucky ending but I hope you guys all enjoyed it!:)**

**Review:3**

***Someonelikeyou10**


End file.
